The Ghost of You
by Upstart Psycho
Summary: The game was completed and the dead, forgotten; never to have existed. There's always a light in the darkness. But, she's gotta fight tooth and nail to get to the light. Her light, her Seiko. With two more friends trapped inside Heavenly Host, it'll be a lot easier to do it. Mission: Save Everyone!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How long had it been?

Days, weeks, months, years. Time was a blur without her. Without her Seiko. She was real, she _existed_. There wasn't any other way those photos existed.

The photos with bodies but no faces. And those text messages. Those _damned_ messages!

Everything was done to "persuade" her that Seiko was nothing more than an imaginary friend; pills (which she always feigned taking), therapy, and there was even threat for a mental institution. But, she knew that she didn't have the imagination for such a thing. The way Seiko talked, how perverted she was, the way she moved, the way she smelled. Oh, by _God_, how she longed for Seiko, perv and all. That's why she lashed out at everyone who tried to tell her that Seiko was only imaginary, even her own mother, who only moments ago tried to convince her once again of the "truth".

Seiko was real.

Real. Real. _Real_! And she belonged with Naomi, her best friend.

Another knock at the door.

Whoever was there didn't wait for Naomi to respond and opened the door. She was surprised to find that it wasn't any of her surviving classmates, who had had their memories of that damnable place stripped from them, but Hashimora Hideaki. Fairly tall for 17, he stood at 5'9. His hair was jet black, standing up on end on his right side, like he had slept on it and his bangs fell in the same direction, just above his eyes. Oh, yes... his eyes.

They were deep, woodland green and, since they were in low lighting, would have been considered normally dilated. But, in truth, they were unseeing. Hideaki was blind. Most people seemed to think that blinds have the cataract film over their eyes, so it isn't until they see the red and white cane do they realize it. And the confident manner he walked in threw most for a loop, too.

"Nakashima," he said, friendly tone evident, "I thought I'd drop in and see how you were."

Naomi didn't respond. So, even he didn't remember? She was drawn by a light chuckle from him. He collapsed his cane and leaned against the doorpost, "Are you having 'mental troubles', Nakashima?"

Why had he said it in such a light manner? "You find a madwoman amusing, Hashimora?" she droned.

Hideaki's grin fell to sadness, "Please, call me Hideaki. Must I remind you that I lost someone as well?"

She gasped and spun to meet his sightless gaze, "You remember?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately. But, I suppose that it was fated that I survive. Obviously, Kamisama wanted me to remember."

"'Kamisama'," Naomi laughed bitterly, "How can you still believe in something like Kamisama?"

"Pure faith, Nakashima... I think I've actually doubt the Faith more times in the past month than I have in my entire lifespan."

She merely hummed dully. Hideaki could only guess at her appearance, only having seen once before. That sadistic school had given him his sight, only to return him without it. If he had to guess, she probably had bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and her hair had to be a mess; more so than his. He heard Naomi shuffle her feet and moved toward the sound. Hideaki came to stand in front of the girl, "Listen, it's been hell for me, too. 'Tsuko-chan was my _everything_. To simply act as if she never existed is agony."

Then, he hugged her, "This is harder than anything people our age should face. So, why am I here, you ask? I'm here to tell you that there is a way to reverse all of this."

Thoroughly taken aback, Naomi snapped her gaze up to his face, "What?! R-Really?!"

Hideaki closed his eyes and let loose a wide smile, "You don't think I've wasted my existence sulking, do you? I've researched book after book for something and I think I've found it."

"Is it another spell?"

A lot like Ayumi and her family, Hideaki had an obsession with the spirits of the dead. And, even though he was Roman Catholic and the Church considered necromancy a grave sin, which is anything that has to do with interference or communication with the dead, the ebony haired boy couldn't help himself. He often performed minor spells and charms on himself and his friends, even if it was without their knowledge. Ironically, he hated black magic. Saying so helped his conscience, knowing fully well that any type of magic that wasn't fake often relied on the power of fallen angels, demons.

For once, the boy's expression fell dark, "No... I'm afraid it's much darker. More of a blood ritual. As much as I despise blood sacrifice, I'll leave the decision to you. Do you want to?"

Naomi hesitated.

Why did she hesitate?! This was her chance! She gripped the front of his shirt, tears rimmed her eyes, "I... I have to... I have to! For Seiko."

"Okay, then."

The preparations were tedious. They went into the basement of Naomi's house to set it up. In the concrete floor, Hideaki drew a pentagram with a red stick of chalk; drawing the Satanic symbol with his own hands nauseated him to his core. After inscribing the proper Latin around it, he placed and lit candles at each point of the star. The both of them sat, facing each other, in the center of the star, with a metal bowl between them. "You ready?" Hideaki asked Naomi.

She replied with a confident, "Yes!"

"Okay," he paused before closing his eyes, then, he changed languages from Japanese to Latin, "**Ex infimo specu fons peto potentia. Fati arguo veritatem eius. Rogo autem resurrectionem animarum quattuor. Sanguinem nostrum sacrificium offero.**"

He gripped a knife and leaned over the bowl. In a quick motion, he sliced at the palm of his hand and flexed. Warm, crimson fluid washed over his fingertips and palm, dripping into the bowl. When there was enough to cover the surface of the bottom, he relaxed his hand and handed the knife to Naomi, "Now, you."

She took the bloodied knife in her shaky hand. Naomi doubted herself. She had developed hemophobia in the wake of her return from Heavenly Host, just as Hideaki was now afraid of the sound of dripping liquid. She shook her head vigorously, determined to get Seiko and her friends back. Naomi laid the blade in her palm and steeled herself. She slid the knife.

She cringed; the sting of pain was neither as painful or as long-lasting as she had previously thought. As the knife split her tender flesh and spilt the sticky, red life into the bowl, the pain of the initial cut began to descend into a prickly sensation, no longer white hot, yet still uncomfortable. Then, there was a instability in the air that slowly escalated into a violent shaking. "An earthquake?!" Hideaki seemed panicked, "Did we do it wrong?! No ...Everything was exactly as it should have been!"

Soon, Naomi's vision faded into pure white and Hideaki's awareness of their surroundings dulled, unable to hear, smell, or feel anything. Finally, a voice called out to them. **"Why would you ask such a thing? And from the fallen ones," **it didn't sound angry, no, it actually sounded disappointed, like a parent scolding a child.

But, it was loud and made both of them tremble in fear. He spoke again, **"Who are you to question My Will?"**

Hideaki whimpered, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. _This is... He is...! _He fell to his knees and wailed, "My Lord! My God! Forgive me!"

**"So, now that you are here, facing Me, you ask forgiveness?" **He questioned, **"Where was this sorrow when you put your trust in Satan and his demons?"**

Naomi looked stunned. Hideaki was openly weeping now as he answered. He felt the truth explode from inside him and his voice cracked, "I hid it under excuses! I was cowardly and put my will before Yours..."

There was silence, save Hideaki's sobs. For the longest time, there was nothing. Until God spoke again, **"I will not give you what you want."**

Naomi's heart fell. What was she supposed to do without Seiko? For the rest of her life, at that! It was unbearable, even just the thought! But, He spoke again, **"You will work to revive your friends. Just once, I will do this. But, all of your friends will be in peril, as well as yourselves, once again. This is My Will."**

Now, it was Naomi's turn to speak, "Yes, Lord."

**"Go, earn their lives."**

To the girl, Hideaki's sobs echoed and faded, as well as her senses.

* * *

Naomi sat straight up in her bed, gasping. She looked down to her hand and found it completely normal. There was no cut. There was no blood. Even her room was straightened up again, no longer the mess it was when she had thrown her tantrum.

She looked around, eyes wide. Was it a dream? Was her entire tantrum, Hideaki's spell, even his visit a dream? It had to be. Seiko and the others were still gone.

Naomi droned through her morning routine, bathing, hygienics, and the likes. Only when she stepped out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped about her, did Naomi hear her mother call up to her, "Naomi, Shinohara is here."

She froze.

Her eyes widened even more.

As fast as she could, she threw on her Kisaragi uniform and nearly leapt down the stairs. There, waiting for her, was Shinohara Seiko. She wore a bright smile, just like Naomi remembered. "Seiko..." she whispered.

Naomi lunged forward with a cry of, "Seiko!"

Seiko herself was surprised by the sudden hug, but decided to enjoy it to the fullest. With a wink and wide smile, she said, "How the hell are ya, babe!"

The other giggled fiercely and laid her head on Seiko's shoulder, "Great. Absolutely wonderful."

"Well, ain't that just the perfect attitude for the best day ever!"

Naomi looked at her, "Huh?"

Seiko melodramatically feigned hurt, with a hand to her forehead. "How could you possibly forget, milady?" she pointed down to the dufflebag and cheered, "The sleepover of all ages, my dear Naomi!"

"O-Oh!" Naomi was internally freaking out now, but played along, "Oh, yeah! How could I not remember! Eheheheh..."

Pointing her finger upwards, Seiko called out, "Alrighty then! Let's get dat ass of yours down to school!"

And, there it was; the little groping feeling on her backside. Naomi knew it well. Strangely though, she almost welcomed it after going without it for so long. She mentally shrugged and settled on the answer of a really _weird_ withdrawal.

"Eep!", she smacked Seiko's hand away from her butt, "Stop that!"

As Seiko giggled perversely, Naomi smiled and grabbed her best friend by the hand and almost dragged her out the door, "Come on, let's go!"

The two walked along as though nothing had changed, but it was obvious to Seiko that something _had _changed in Naomi. The day before, she had been perfectly normal, but now, Seiko would catch Naomi smiling at her when she thought she wasn't looking. Naomi was also being really clingy, not that she disliked it! Quite the opposite, but she was constantly linking or grabbing at Seiko's arm. While they did that before, it used to be so casual.

Now, she could practically _feel _the other girl's content and happiness. Seiko was getting giddy, herself. Maybe there was a chance between them! It made want to squeal! Naomi had never been this affectionate and now that she was, Seiko had hope.

As they neared Kisaragi, Naomi hugged her arm and stayed there. Deciding that she had done enough thinking for the moment, Seiko simply relished in the contact. Hope in her heart and Naomi on her arm? She was in paradise! But, Naomi was so clingy because she knew.

She knew they were all about to go to Hell again.

* * *

_**Basically, it means: "I ask for the source of power from the lowest depths. Fate argue truth. I urge the resurrection of the souls of the four. The sacrifice of our blood."**_

_**But, the fate argue truth part is supposed to mean that the caster rejects Fate's decision and wants to reverse it.**_


	2. Back in Time! Enter: Hashimora Hideaki!

_**A/N: honestly, I have no idea how I've gone from not liking the game at all because of how friendships were broken and taken away by death to kind of liking it and shipping Seiko and Naomi with a fiery passion. Don't question me or my sanity; I lost that a long time ago. Now, one thing to know is that I'll be trying to recount the events of Corpse Party accurately, but, having never played the game myself, there will be some incongruities, especially with two extras entering the fray, and my own little plot twists. Like I said, I ship Seiko and Naomi... so, **_**very**_** hard.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back in Time! Enter: Hashimora Hideaki ... Again!**

It actually seemed like an ordinary day for the students of class 2-9 at Kisaragi Academy. Well, _besides _it being the day before the culture festival that everyone seemed to be looking forward to. But, today, as it seemed, the life just seemed mysteriously drained. Maybe it was because it was a Monday? The only people with any amount of exuberance was, of course, Seiko, who was shortly followed by Naomi.

Seiko had come into 2-9 with a loud, "Good morning, world, and all who inhabit it!"

Kishinuma Yoshiki, who was already seated in his seat (obviously asleep, but was awoken), groaned, "Can it, Shinohara."

Naomi giggled at Seiko's antics, "Sorry, Kishinuma. _Someone's _excited."

Giggling devilishly, Seiko formed a startlingly cat-like smile, "I get to sleep at Naomi's house!"

Yoshiki adjusted himself to where his legs were propped on his desk and an arm hung over the back of his chair, "Is that what this is about?"

The twin-curled girl nodded enthusiastically and bounced on the balls of her feet, "Mmhmm, mmhmm!"

From behind them, another voice sounded, "What's with Shinohara?"

They turned to see the class rep., Shinozaki Ayumi staring, puzzled. Naomi answered her with another giggle, while, in the background, Seiko continued bouncing and chanting gibberish about Naomi's house, "She's excited because I'm having her over to my home to sleep over."

"Oh, but hasn't she stayed over before?" Ayumi asked.

Naomi smiled, "Actually, she's never slept over before, so she's pretty excited."

"Excited?" Seiko was suddenly at her side, "Excited?! Words cannot describe my excitement! Because I get to sleep with Naomi!"

Unfortunately, it was at that moment, that a group of random students walked through the door, but froze. And they _all _stared at Naomi and Seiko. Naomi was blushing furiously and waved her hands in front of her, "Sh-She's talking about our sleepover. Nothing to think about!"

The majority just shrugged and went about their business, while a small number of them moved to their seats, whispering amongst themselves. The dark brunette huffed in relief and turned to Seiko, "Don't just yell out stuff like that! People are perverts!"

Seiko used her index finger to scratch her cheek, nervously giggling, "Oops?"

Naomi sighed, "It's fine," she smiled softly, "Come on, let's go sit down."

There it was again.

Seiko noticed the change again. Usually, Naomi might have dragged something like that on, mostly because she had said it in front of other people. But, just then, she had dropped it in no seconds flat and smiled at her. Why was she being so odd today? She really couldn't make heads or tails of her clingy attitude. Fifteen minutes later, the rest of their friends arrived and the bell rang.

Now, as Yamazaki Hajime, their English and homeroom teacher, was away on one of his trips, Shishido Yui was left in charge of 2-9 for the time being. She stood behind the podium and began speaking as everyone quieted down, "Everyone, we have two new students coming to join us in this homeroom, so, please, welcome them. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

* * *

When Hideaki had awoken, he too bolted up out of bed. He felt a pair of dried, salty lines going down his cheeks. _It wasn't a dream, was it? No. If that's the case, I have to prepare for the worst. _He leapt out of his bed, threw on the pair of slacks and button-up shirt laid out for him, and went to grab a pen. He paused and waved it around in the air before muttering, "Can't write. Dammit."

He walked out of his room to find his mother. But, he was stopped by a little voice, "Onii-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, heya, Ume," he said as he turn toward her.

Hashimora Ume was Hideaki's younger sister by about six years, putting her at 11. One of the things that Hideaki had locked deep in his mind was the disappointment that he'd never gotten to see Ume with his own eyes. He had had it, his sight had been in his grasp! But, it was taken from him! Although, if he _had_ been able to see her, he'd see a cute, eleven year old girl with very long, wavy black hair, the same pitch as his, down to about her waist and large, sparkling green eyes.

They could have been twins.

The difference between them was that Ume was the most playful thing in the world, while Hideaki knew how to pace himself. She jumped up and latched into his neck and giggled, "Good morning!"

Hideaki's stupor was broken and laughed, bringing his arms around her, "Good morning, imouto-chan."

"Hey, hey. Are you nervous about going to a new school?"

He tilted his head curiously, "New school...?"

"Yeah! Me, you, and 'Tsuko-nee are all going to a new school, Kisaragi Academy! I'll be going into fifth grade at the Elementary part, so we'll always be near."

The boy's unseeing eyes widened, but he managed to keep calm. He set her down and motioned her to follow him down to the kitchen. "Is that so? Yeah, now I remember. So, Kisaragi, huh?"

On the inside, however, was pretty freaked out. Why was reality warping like this? Maybe God was making it easier? Hideaki took into account the variables of being so close to the others. But, there were negative thoughts intruding, as well.

Would Sachiko know about this? And what of the Shinto Shinigami? Where there is death, there must always be death. "Onii-chan, why are you frowning?"

Hideaki put on a smile for her. One little lie wasn't going to hurt her. "Well, my dearest imouto-chan, I suppose I _am _a bit nervous about going to Kisaragi."

"R-Really?!" she was paying rapt attention now.

"Yeah," he sighed dramatically, "So nervous, in fact, that my adorable imouto-chan may have to hold my hand the whole way just so I can feel better."

She had stars in her eyes, hands clasped in front of her. "Will you, imouto-chan?"

Ume launched herself onto his arm, "Yeah!"

Hideaki laughed and shook his arm a little, "But, what do you say we have some breakfast first?"

"O-Okay."

The blind boy made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sound of food sizzling on the stove crackled in his ears and the smell of food made him salivate. But, he ignored it for the moment. He was on a mission. Hideaki went to the drawer where he kept small glass vials of holy water and blessed oils and stuffed a few of each into his back pocket.

He hummed a mixture of American and regular music while he filled his pockets. Then, he felt around the drawer until his fingers came across a passport-sized, leather-bound book. The book was filled with minor spells and wards written in braille. He put that into the other back pocket. With that said and done, he felt his way over to the stove. "I hope you plan on eating this morning, Hide-kun."

Hideaki hugged his mother from behind and hung off her shoulders laxly, laughing, "I will, I will. Who could resist such a delicious smell, anyway?"

Hashimora Kikyo was the spry age of 34. When she had Hideaki, she had been 17, so she was still in her prime. She had long, straight black hair down to her mid back and the left side was clipped back. Her eyes were the same green as her children's, but Hideaki had always his father's jawline and her smile. Kikyo still had a shapely figure after the years.

Honestly, she was just one of those people who didn't age, no matter how old they got. It made Hideaki think of the American singer, Gerard Way. So, she and the father of her child, and soon after his conception, her husband, had lived quite happily for a number of years. That is, until Kikyo had come in one day, proclaiming that she was pregnant with Ume. Hideaki's father didn't want the child and pushed for Kikyo to have an abortion.

She wasn't having any of it.

The fights got more frequent, louder. The unnamed father descended into alcoholism, eventually losing his job. One day, he walked out to a bar and never returned. Just like that, the blind child became the man of the house and, as soon as he was old enough, took jobs to ease his mother's stress. But, as far as they were concerned, they lived comfortably and the past was the past.

A result of his father's disappearance was that Hideaki had a relationship with his mother that other people would probably beg to have. They were close as could be. Hideaki planted a kiss on Kikyo's cheek and rest his head against it while she cooked. When she was done, he sat down at the table. He sat to Ume's right and was smiling to himself.

He finished eating, threw on the Kisaragi uniform blazer, "Oi, Okaa-san? Could you write something down for me?"

* * *

"Heya. I'm Hashimora Hideaki. Call me Hideaki."

Naomi's jaw dropped. How did _this_ happen? Hideaki had gone to a completely different school last time! "And you?" Yui motioned to the young woman who had her hand entwined with his.

She had wavy, blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail that came down just above the nape of her neck and a fair complexion. Her eyes were a dusty pink color and her figure was the curviest in the world, but they were noticeable. When she spoke, they could tell she was a shy character by how quiet it was and the way she held tightly onto Hideaki's hand, "Um, hi. My name is Magatama Etsuko. Pleased to meet all of you."

Seiko leaned over in her seat and touched Naomi on her shoulders, "Her breasts aren't very big, eh, Naomi? Not that I'd want any others..."

Her hands began trailing down off of Naomi's shoulders, towards her breasts. She immediately smacked them away, hissing, "Now isn't the time, Seiko!"

Yui spoke again, "Okay, then! Why don't you both take a seat back there behind Nakashima and Shinohara. Would you two stand up?"

They did, but there were scattered gasps when they saw what Hideaki did next. He unclipped a handle from his belt, which extended into a white and red cane. Etsuko lined him up with Naomi's row and she went down Seiko's. With no hesitation whatsoever, Hideaki walked down the aisle without hardly having to make a tap with his cane. He sat down behind Naomi and collapsed his cane.

Neither said a word to each other and the day passed as a blur. When the day was said and done, Hideaki called out, "Oi, Nakashima."

Naomi turned around and pulled on Seiko's hand to stop her, "What is it, Hideaki?"

"When is it?"

"H-Huh?"

"When do you and your friends do the-"

Naomi was quick to shove her hand over his mouth. She laughed nervously and came up with the best excuse she could for Seiko, "Oh, we met on a train a few days ago and now he's wondering when we and the others go hang out!"

She hissed in his ear, "It doesn't happen til _tomorrow _night, idiot!"

He nodded his head and was released. Hideaki decided to walk out of the building with them because he was curious about this Seiko character he had heard about. "So," he said, "You're _the _Shinohara Seiko, hm?"

Completely ignoring the fact that he was blind, Seiko gave him a peace sign, humming in confirmation. Hideaki chuckled and they walked in silence for a bit, only the tapping of his cane provided any noise outside of the bustle of the other students. He spoke again, "I think I can safely say that you must be quite the friend. Naomi would _not _shut up about you when you were brought up."

A satisfactory smirk form on his lips when he heard Naomi sputter. Seiko smiled, "Oh, really, now?"

"Yeah. She talked nonstop from start to finish about everything she liked about you. But, she made it sound like there weren't any things she _didn't_ like," he said nonchalantly.

_But, _he thought, _That was under much worse circumstances than I would've liked. _Seiko smirked and laid a hand over her chest gaudily, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but me and my Naomi are closer than a married couple!"

Naomi was now looking between them incredulously. She sputtered out, "M-Married couple?!"

They ignored her. They exited the building and walked a little bit before Hideaki's and Seiko's conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Onii-chan!"

Hideaki stopped and turned his ear to the sound, "Ume!"

For the second time that day, Ume threw her arms around her older brother's neck and hung there, both of them laughing. Naomi and Seiko looked at each other, confused for barely a second before they both cooed, "So cute!"

Hideaki chuckled, "This, my friends, is my imouto-chan, Ume."

She let go of his neck and face the two older girls and bowed, "It's nice to meet you both."

"She's my guide home," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "So, I'll be separating at this point. See you both tomorrow."

Hand in hand, the siblings walked away, leaving Seiko and Naomi alone. Seiko looked over to Naomi, "So. Let's go stock up for the sleepover!"

Naomi smiled widely, energy renewed, "Yeah! Let's go!"

They took off down the sidewalk, hands linking them together.

* * *

_**And~ scene! There we go everyone! **_

_**Next time: Sleepover and Inner Confessions! Naomi in Love?!**_


	3. Inner Confessions! Naomi in Love!

**_This is basically the sleepover from Book of Shadows. But, with my own small alterations. If you want, you can skip, but you'll be missing the fluff. I've removed dialogue having to do with Satoshi. It happened the first time, in the alternate timeline, but in this one, less Satoshi. Why? Because it pleases me. Nothing against Satoshi, but they feel too forced, so any traces will be EXTERMINATED._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleepover and Inner Confessions! Naomi in Love?!**

The two girls arrived at Naomi's house, bags filled with all the junk food and sodas that they could carry. Both of them were giddy for the fun, but it was Naomi who had a double reason to be happy. Despite having to go back to Heavenly Host the next day, Naomi couldn't help herself. Right here, in this moment, she had her Seiko back and nothing else mattered. For a brief moment, she pondered what this meant.

Sure, she and Seiko were the best of friends (nothing but death could separate them), but was she supposed to be this happy just being in the same room with her? Every time she left the room and came back to see that the twin-curled girl was still there, heart leapt! Naomi shook the thoughts away, put them away for later on, and enjoyed watching Seiko take a deep breath in through her nose. She moaned after the sniff, "Mmm! No matter where you go in this house, it all smells just _like_ you, Naomi! Is-Is this Heaven?"

She set about greedily sniffing _everything in Naomi's room_. Naomi could help smiling at her. It was amazing; this feeling of seeing Seiko, alive and well. She had witnessed Seiko's corpse, lifeless and blue. But, now, they were both here, making a repeat of their sleepover, which Naomi had experienced once before.

Naomi was going to make the best of this night. It was just her and Seiko.

Then, Seiko suddenly sighed loudly, "Ah! Long have I sought to capture thee and infiltrate the walls of this holy temple... but today marks my first successful conquest!"

Naomi giggled. She remembered her saying that the first time. Seiko continued her monologue with a giddy laugh, "Finally, our flag has been planted! Seiko and Naomi, together at last!"

"You bet," Naomi recovered from her giggles, "This is gonna be lots of fun! Eh ... but, what's all this about a flag?"

Naomi had never gotten that bit. Seiko only eyed her deviously, cat-like smile in place, "Oh, I think you know... Nyeheehee..."

Then, she suddenly snapped her fingers, "Ah, Naomi, do you mind if I make a quick call home? The kids know where I'll be, but I should still check in since I didn't have a chance to swing by."

"Sure," the taller girl replied, "Do you need to use the land line?"

Seiko waved her off with a smile, "No, no, my cell phone will be just fine. I just worry about poor little Yuu, y'know? He'd be sad if I didn't at least call."

Naomi smiled again, "No problem. You do your thing, and I'll take a quick bathroom break."

Seiko giggled in response and, with that, Naomi walked from the room. It didn't take long before Naomi was already thinking of the twin-curled girl. Seiko was such a good sister _and _mother figure for her siblings. It warmed her heart immensely and, for the first time in so long, she found herself sincerely thanking God for this opportunity. But, it also wasn't long before Naomi's thoughts escalated.

She was suddenly thinking of how good of an _actual_ mother she'd make. She even went further and briefly wondered about how Seiko would be as a lover. Naomi blushed at the thought and shook her head. These thoughts were getting more frequent. _What does this mean?_

She heard Seiko finishing her call. Naomi mused to herself, _It's so cute when she gets motherly. _

Even she hadn't realized the thought that had just passed through her head. She just reentered the room, "They holding up okay?"

"Sure are," she gave Naomi a wink, "Which means I've got nothing to worry about. I can enjoy my time with you to the fullest!"

Naomi felt heat rush into her cheeks. The oddly worded statement made her heart flutter. "S-Sounds like you're ready to have to fun."

"I'll bet you are, too."

The both of them blushed and giggle together for a moment. "So," Naomi drawled out, "What should we talk about?"

"Anything you'd like! I'm just glad to have this blissful opportunity," Seiko smiled widely at Naomi.

_Oh, Seiko's just too sweet! _She felt mysteriously shy and embarrassed, but could hardly tell why. They were always together, no matter where they went. They went to the bathroom together, for God's sake! But, if Naomi had to guess, it might've been the change from school setting to her own personal space.

But, it also brought them so much closer. Suddenly, Naomi found herself staring at Seiko's face, almost studying it. _...Did she always look like that? _It suddenly occurred to her that Seiko was someone who regarded Naomi as a _friend_. Her best friend.

The taller girl blushed as all sorts of inane thoughts swam about in her head, and, for some reason, they were making her really nervous. Sure, they were great friends, but what was this new urge to just hold onto the twin-curl girl and never let go? Was it some sort of byproduct of Seiko's death? All these questions had Naomi reconsidering a lot of things, but she wasn't about to let it ruin her time with Seiko. She spoke, "Hey, y'know what we've got? That chocolate soda we bought! Wanna try it out?"

Seiko looked so happy and she squealed lowly, "Do I?! Just try and stop me!"

Naomi gladly took the bottle out of the bag and a couple of cups. She poured its contents into them. It had the faintest tinge of the brown, chocolate-y color, but was otherwise clear. "Well, it sure is a pretty color," Naomi put a finger to her lips, "But, what do we do with the rest of it if it sucks?"

Seiko smile deviously, "We take it with us into school tomorrow and offer it up to everyone. Make like we're bein' real nice, see?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! ...All right, here y'go, Seiko," She handed off one of the cups.

"Thanks," Seiko said.

Both of them held the cups in front of them, then looked to each other. Seiko continued, "Okay, let's drink it down on the count of three."

"Sounds good. One... Two... Three!"

The two girls gulped down the fizzy drink. There was a pause before the both of them cheered in unison, "Damn, that's good!"

They laughed together and, before they knew it, they were up to the same old-same old. Talking on and on and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Naomi and Seiko enjoyed all of the same things. Naomi found herself being able to worry less about Heavenly Host the next day. _Seiko... Someone like you. No. Not someone_ like _you..._ You _only come around once. Ever. I promise to keep you safe. _

And, soon enough, dinnertime rolled around the corner. Natsumi, Seiko, and Naomi sat at the table, a delicious meal prepared. Seiko took a bite and moaned loudly in approval. "Nakashima-san, this food is stupendous!" Seiko held out a piece of the food to Naomi, her hand underneath it, "C'mon, Naomi, say 'ahhh!'"

The other girl obliged, albeit a bit awkwardly. The eldest woman giggled at their antics. Natsumi found their interaction incredibly adorable, "You two certainly are close, aren't you!"

Seiko chuckled a bit, with a wide, closed eyes smile. Naomi's mother continued, "I've heard so much about you, Shinohara, that I felt I simply _had _to meet you one of these days."

And she immediately took it in an entirely different way, smirk at the ready, "Ooh! Naomi's been talking about me, has she?"

Natsumi replied with a wave of her hand, "Oh, all the time! During meals, you're always a hot topic around here. She never fails to have some story about where you two went or what you did."

Seiko must have been thinking out loud, because that's exactly what it sounded like she was doing. "Ohhhh hohoho! So, I've been accepted by the family, then? My tears of joy overflow at the prospect. I must be red as a beet right now!" she exclaimed.

Naomi looked to her friend, a puzzled smile on her face, "... Seiko? Stop... Just- Stop."

Seiko laughed hard at Naomi's flustered disposition. She loved it when her friend was all hot and bothered. But, then again, what _didn't _Seiko absolutely love about her Naomi? "Well, then," Natsumi finished her own stifled giggles, "Have you two gotten sufficiently stuffed? I've drawn a bath, so you should head in while the water's still warm. I assume that you'll be okay going in together since you're both girls, no?"

Seiko could hardly believe her ears! A bath? Alone? With Naomi all to herself? "Damn straight! My flag is firmly planted now. The day is totally won!"

For Naomi, the only thing she could register was the damn flag analogy! "Huh? What are you talking about? And, seriously, what's all this flag business about?!"

Never did she even think about the fact that she hadn't questioned bathing with Seiko like she had the first time around. Seiko grabbed hold of Naomi's wrist and almost announced to the world, "Never mind that, just come on! Nakashima-san, we're going to borrow your bathroom!"

Natsumi got up from the table and headed for the kitchen, "Roger that. Make sure you two get nice and warm!"

On the way to the bathroom, the two of them began removing the lapels from their Kisaragi uniforms. But, Naomi began feeling nervous, "H-Hey, Seiko, erm, maybe we should just bathe separately, yeah?"

The only response out of Seiko was her mumbling, "Nyeheh. Resistance is futile, my dear Naomi."

And proceeded to start taking off Naomi's clothes. By the time she was done, Naomi was a shade of red thought to be impossible. _Who knew that Seiko was so good at stripping people? _the taller girl pondered. She quickly forced herself to get over the fact that they were both naked. And alone.

And fixing to get wet. Naomi lowered herself into the water, but hissed, "Ahh, hot, hot, hot!"

Seiko was also taken by surprise, "Oof, no kidding! The hot water at your house doesn't mess around!"

"Oh well," Naomi replied and sighed as she soaked.

Soon after, she sneezed. The twin-curled girl immediately took it to her advantage, "What's this? Is your body feeling chilled? Well, then... take this!"

Seiko dumped water over the rest of Naomi, effectively drenching her. She gasped from the sudden heat. "You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful. You've gotta be quicker at taking off your clothes, Naomi!"

She noticed the taller looking away from her, cheeks flushed. Seiko smiled at her, "Come on, don't be shy. Here, look this way."

It soon turned into a self-satisfied expression, however, when she scooped up a basin of water and dumped it over the both of their heads. Naomi pursed her lips indignantly, "I think you're un-shy enough for the both of us. I mean, _you're _the one who tore off all my clothes like they were paper!"

"Well," Seiko scratched the back of her soaked head, "I _do _bathe my little brothers every day, so I've gotten pretty good at speed stripping other people."

Oh. Well, Naomi had certainly forgotten about _that_. "Okay. That makes sense."

"Well, anyway, you need to loosen up!" Seiko smiled broadly, "Let's take this opportunity to deepen our friendship."

The other girl rolled her eyes playfully, replying sarcastically, "Yes, yes. You've thoroughly broken me out of my shell. Now, how about I wash your back? Have a seat."

"Oh-ho, yes, please!" Seiko bumped her eyebrows a couple times before turning around for Naomi.

Naomi took a silken wash clothe and lathered soap into it. As she began washing Seiko's back, she couldn't help but admire Seiko's skin. It was like before, but a stronger sensation came from it. It was so soft, so smooth. Her complexion was perfect.

Seiko was perfect.

"I bought this special just for you, so I hope you're enjoying it! How's it feel?" she asked.

Seiko closed her eyes and moaned lowly, "Y-Yeah, that's it... right there..."

After that, any and all communication ceased as the smaller girl leaned into Naomi's hands. Seiko continued to moan and murmur approvals. _Damn, Naomi's hands are good! _she thought. The short haired girl snorted, "Cut it out. You sound _demented_."

Seiko ignored her and moan again, "Oooh-oh... just... a little farther... u-up, please..."

Naomi smiled and adjusted her hands' positions, "Here?"

Through her moans, Seiko managed to nod, but they were progressively becoming louder. She was enjoying the feeling of Naomi's hands so much. Naomi stopped suddenly, "I made you itchy, I'll bet. Alright, hold still."

Seiko back was now covered in suds. Even still, Naomi felt a reaction to her every touch. A slight squirm when she dwelt on her hips or near the back of her underarms. Suddenly, she felt Seiko's skin crawl and she let out a shuttering moan. As the realization hit Naomi, she formed a devilish smile of her own, "Hmm? Don't tell me you're ticklish...!"

"Heh, I guess the secret's out. I'm really, really tickish!"

Naomi suddenly sounded quite amused, "Well, in that case... it's a thorough washing you shall get!"

She was on Seiko in an instant, using a skillful combination of scrubbing and tickling. Seiko was laughing madly under her, begging for mercy. "What was that?" she giggled, "I couldn't hear you over the sound of my furious fingerwork!"

After the onslaught of tickling, the both of them had calmed down, somewhat. Naomi began observing Seiko's body. For what reason, well, it remained unknown to her, but something drew her gaze to Seiko's body. "Man, Seiko... you're really slender," she ogled Seiko's back, "You're shoulder blades are incredible. Like a cat's!"

"Are they? Well, shucks! But for you, Naomi, it's all about that sexy, sexy collarbone!"

And the saddest part was that neither even considered that the other was being serious. Seiko spoke again, "So- So beautiful... and so... biiig..."

Seiko tried to add it on like she was still talking about the collarbone, but she was obviously look somewhere a bit _lower_. "I, um, don't think that's my collarbone you're staring at..."

The smaller girl stared hungrily at the other's chest. Naomi's gaze shifted to Seiko's neck. Her breath caught in her throat. There was a bruise encircling her neck. She tried to express her concern without giving anything away, "Seiko... what happened here?"

"Hmm?" she noticed it, "I dunno. Might've been from the kimono cord. I must've tied it too tight."

Naomi gently laid her hand on the bruise and lightly caressed it, "Well, I hope it heals up soon."

"N-Naomi..."

"Hmm?"

"I can't hold back any longer," she said darkly.

Seiko turned around and raised her arms in a mock attack position, "I've _just _gotta grab dat ass!"

Naomi grunted loudly, "H-Huh?!"

"Chase on! Hahaha!"

Seiko tried with all her might to grab at her love's butt, but Naomi struggled against her, "S-Seiko! Seriously, cool down! I think you've gone totally mental on me!"

"I just can't help myself," her hand found her mark.

_Smack!_

* * *

Later on that night, after they had been thoroughly washed, they laid down for the night. Naomi and Seiko shared the bed with Naomi nearest to the wall and Seiko to her left. "You know," Naomi started slowly, "We _do_ have a spare futon..."

Seiko laid on her side, face to face with the other girl. Her hair was now without it's twin-curls and splayed out on the pillow behind her. "Mmm," Seiko smiled innocently, "Don't worry, I'm fine right where I am."

Naomi sighed. Sure, two people to one bed would make for a warm night, but there was hardly enough room on for the both of them. If either rolled over, the other would be knocked off. And she would never admit that she had hoped it would happen this time around, as well. "Well," she said, "As long as you don't feel too crowded, I guess this is fine."

"Uh-huh. It's all warm and cozy. I love it," she sighed in feux distress, "If only I could kiss you like this, I'd die a happy woman."

Seiko puckered her lips and looked at Naomi expectantly. _I-Is she being for real?! _Naomi couldn't believe what had come out of Seiko's mouth! She remember their sleepover in the alternate time, but it still threw her for a loop. She blushed heavily and remembered that her friend said that she could 'die a happy woman'.

She'd rather not have that. "Eh, N-No, we'd better not. Happy woman or no, I'd hate to see you die."

And that was from the bottom of her heart.

The smaller girl replied playfully, "Ah. Damn. Hoisted..."

Naomi giggled and Seiko hummed back in question. "I was just thinking... this is really fun."

She had always thought, 'I really don't feel that way at all for her.' But, now, she doubted herself. Since Seiko's previous death, she had started thinking. Her thoughts escalating at the beginning of their day and her clingy-ness (clinginess?) throughout the day. Naomi started to realize it. "Y'know," she started, "This is the first time I've ever had a friend over."

Seiko laughed shortly in delight, "This is my first sleepover, too. Sure beats lying in bed alone, I'll tell you what!"

She laughed a little, then groan quietly in pain. Naomi was immediately concerned, "Ooh, you okay? I might've slapped you a little too hard back there..."

Her friend only smiled, "You sure did put your back into it, slugger! But, don't worry. I'm just fine."

Naomi felt really guilty now. Sure, she had hit Seiko lots of times, and she had at the other sleepover. But, last time, Seiko hadn't reached her mark. It was the first time Seiko (or _anyone _for that matter) had groped her bare bottom. They'd been _naked_!

The skin on skin contact had sent shivers up her spine. Naomi came back to reality and saw Seiko. She was rubbing her cheek where she'd been struck, but she was smiling from cheek to cheek. _How do I deserve someone like you...? _As ethereal moonlight drifted into the room through the window, Naomi found herself nodding off...

* * *

When, Naomi awoke, she thought she was dreaming. But, no, this was reality. Her and Seiko were nearly nose-to-nose. She could feel the other's warmth and her sweet breath wash over her. Seiko was asleep, by the look of her closed eyes and steady breathing. Man, she was dead tired.

The night was cold, and the oncoming rain didn't help in the least. Unconsciously, Naomi slid closer to her sleeping friend, almost snuggling, at that point. _Now _their noses were touching. She couldn't help her tired thoughts, _I really wish Seiko would wear her hair down more... It's so beautiful. But... I suppose the lack of curls would take away from her Seiko-ness. _Naomi brought a hand up to cup the other's face gently.

The smaller mumbled in her sleep, "Mmm... Naomi..."

Naomi continued her epiphany from earlier. Everything she did that day. The absolute decimation from Seiko's death. God, she'd hardly even _talked _with anyone other than Seiko and Hideaki that day. Satoshi hadn't even crossed her mind.

_Oh, God... _she thought, _I was so blind... I couldn't have realized it sooner, but..._

_I'm in love with Seiko..._

Naomi felt herself slipping away again, into sleep, with a final thought.

_But, she'd never feel the same..._

* * *

**_Gasp! Next Time: Horrible Charm! Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary_**


	4. Horrible Charm! Welcome to Heavenly Host

_**I'm back again with another chapter! I want to thank everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you guys enjoy my writing! So, without further delay... Let's get to it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Horrible Charm! Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary.**

All night.

Hideaki had been up _all. Night._

It was ridiculous, really, but he couldn't help himself. It was happening tonight. Tonight, he was putting his life on the line, as well as everyone else's. Wasn't he? Could he?

Hideaki sat in the plush, wheeled chair in front of the desk in his room. Whether it was still dark or light didn't matter to him. The night, at first, had been filled with his ideas for preparing, when he knew there was no preparing for Heavenly Host. From there, his thoughts descended into doubt. Could he really dive into that place again?

Why not just take Etsuko and cash out his chips? Hideaki didn't know these people like he did his girlfriend or his family; why risk his safety? Why risk Etsuko's? _You bastard! _his conscience yelled at him, _So, you're just gonna bail on Naomi like that? _His hands clenched into fists over his desk.

_You know I'm right. You may not know Naomi like her friends do, but you both lost someone in that damned place. You two, whether you acknowledge it or not, are friends! _

Hideaki nodded silently. _You have to, _his own thoughts echoed back, _I have to! _And there was a knock at the door. It slid open to reveal the face of Ume. "Onii-chan?" she called quietly.

He turned round in his chair, "I-Imouto-chan? Why are you up so early?"

The little girl pressed her two index fingers together, looking down, "I... I had a nightmare..."

"Did you, now?" Hideaki got up from his seat and walked to her.

She hummed affirmatively, "It- It was really bad... C-Can I sleep in here?"

_It must've been bad. She hasn't gotten in bed with me in years... _He felt a surge of empathy for his younger sister. His nightmares were the worst, so he could definitely identify. He laid a hand on her head and gently brought it down the side of her head, "Well, come on, then. You need a good night's sleep for school."

They laid down in the bed. While Hideaki simply laid on his back, facing the ceiling, Ume wrapped her right arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest. Hideaki rested his hand on her back, her hair washing over it, "Do you wanna tell me about your dream?"

She squeezed him with her tiny arms. "I..." she hesitated, "I... There was a little girl. She was really scary. She was dressed all in red. Her skin was so..."

Ume stopped herself and continued, "She told me... She said..."

"Said what, Ume? You can tell me."

Her voice breaking, she hugged Hideaki even closer, "She said that you were gonna die!"

The blind boy stopped himself from gasping. It seemed too much of a coincidence to be anyone other than the demon child herself. He felt wetness on his shirt and the bounce soft sobs. Ume was crying softly, "A-And she said mean things to me about you... and then she showed me you, dying... I was so scared, Onii-chan!"

"Hey, hey," he soothed, brushing her messy bangs aside and hushing her, "Listen... Hear that? I'm still breathing. And my heart's still beating. Even when I'm not with you, I'm there. 'Cause, y'know what?"

Ume sniffled, "What?"

"Big brothers are always there for there little sisters. No matter what. I'll never just die like that, because I'd never leave you. Ever," he spoke softly, gently.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Onii-chan."

"And I love you, Imouto-chan."

* * *

Naomi was overjoyed when she woke up. She had the overwhelmingly great pleasure of waking up, nose to nose with Seiko. She had reached over and ran a hand through Seiko's hair while she slept, just to make sure she was really still there. The both of them had gotten up a little later, after Naomi had her time with the sleeping Seiko. They went through their hygienics and such, but they more fun when they involved the twin-curled girl.

Speaking of which, it had taken her a _remarkably _short amount of time to do the two massive curls than she would have thought. When Naomi had asked how she did it, Seiko had only laughed and rambled on something about being magic. Breakfast went normally, both too occupied eating to do anything too rambunctious. Every now and then, however, Seiko caught Naomi staring at her, much like she had the other day. But, this time, she noted a difference in the stare.

The day before, Naomi's stare had been disbelieving, joyful, almost needing. This morning, however, Seiko found the stare to be longing, pensive, somewhat ogling, actually. When there eyes would meet, Naomi would look away, blush, and shove food into her mouth. For a brief moment, Seiko considered the chance that maybe, just maybe, Naomi was starting to see just how much Seiko cared. How much she loved her.

But, she ultimately denied the thought with the thought, _She loves Mochida. I never had a chance to begin with. _Unfortunately, Naomi's train of thought paralleled hers. It was strange that such a misconstrued understanding each others feelings would form. When, in reality, they were thinking exactly what the other wanted. Ah, the delightfully sick and twisted ways of love.

Soon, they were out the door and on their way to Kisaragi. Naomi happily walked next to her best friend. The clouds laid thickly over the sky, drowning out the plethora of brilliant colors that were normally present. The short haired girl looked skyward, "Hey, Seiko? Do you think we should have brought some umbrellas? It's looking pretty nasty right now."

The other girl gave her a wide smile and held up two umbrellas, "Gotcha covered. I always think of my Naomi!"

She blushed at that remark. _She always says weird stuff like that... Maybe- No... She'd never like plain me. _And they kept walking. When they walked into the school, the place was alive with chatter. Today was the Culture Festival that they always had there at the school.

But, then she remembered Hideaki. She spoke to Seiko, "Oh, man. We should try and walk Hashimora through what we're doing for the festival."

"Don'tcha worry," she said, "By the time we're done with him, you can bet dat ass of yours that he'll be just fine."

And she grabbed her butt. "H-Hey!" she slapped Seiko's hand away.

"Nyeehehee!"

As the pair walked into room 2-9, Naomi caught sight of Hideaki. He was seated at his desk, talking with Etsuko. She observed how they interacted, how they be talking one second, laughing the next, flirting another, then blushing at each other; wash, rinse, repeat. It was sweet. Naomi longed to have that kind of relationship one day.

_I wish it could be Seiko._

She didn't even notice that Seiko was watching, as well, mimicking her thoughts.

_I wish it could be Naomi._

Time passed and the rest of Naomi's friends entered the room. Satoshi approached her first, "Hey, Naomi, you ready for today?"

"You bet! It's gonna be a blast! Though, I'm a little concerned for Hashimora and Magatama."

"Hm? Well, don't worry. We'll all chip in and help them find their places. They'll know their jobs," he replied with a friendly smile.

Always kindhearted, Satoshi was. He was sweet, he really was. But, Naomi realized that if they became anything more than friends, it would feel too forced. It would always feel like they'd be doing nothing but ruining the friendship they had. So, she was going to be a damn good friend to him.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, "Seiko said the same thing."

She suddenly felt an arm on her right shoulder. An amused voice was heard, "What's this about my job?"

"H-Hashimora-"

"Hideaki. Please," he smirked.

"Hideaki," she repeated, "We're just talking about jobs for you in our red bean soup cafe."

"Good point," he smiled, "Thanks for looking out for me, guys."

"No problem, Hideaki."

And, so the day went by fairly quickly. The bustle of students, running amok from one stall to the next made the minutes and hours blur together. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Naomi found her worries easing away. That is, until after school.

They had all found themselves staying behind, after the school day had ended, to clean up. Well, they didn't _actually _get anything big done. Around six in the evening, they were convinced by Ayumi to sit around a candle (conveniently provided by Ayumi herself) and tell ghost stories. They each took turns telling scary stories, each unique in its own way. Hideaki couldn't really come up with anything because of his lack of understanding fear of visible things.

Etsuko saved his hide, however, by telling a frightening tale about a man who's twisted desire drove him insane. The man murdered his lover and raped her corpse. But, of course, there were consequences. His lover's tortured soul possessed her own body and killed him. In the end, they met in Hell, and he begged her forgiveness and she forgave him.

It was hard, but Ayumi managed to top her.

Hideaki became unnerved when the blue haired girl began her tale. "It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one..." she began, "Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell... and she died."

It was then that a morose, female voice echoed, but only in Hideaki's mind, _'Sachi is my pride and joy...' _

"... You've all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property."

The voice echoed again, _'She'd do anything for me...'_

"Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen... The principal was devastated. He cared for the school as if it were his own child, you see."

_'I don't think she even recognizes me anymore...'_

It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the voice. Ayumi continued, "But one thing led to another after the incident... and the ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure... he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes."

**_'But, I still love her with all my heart.'_**

Both Satoshi and Hideaki gasped. Etsuko grasped her boyfriend's hand. Ayumi went on to say, "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down... However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day. And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end.

"Some claim she roams these darkened hallways... **still believing them to be her own... **In fact, it's almost tie for her to make her rounds! Just after seven in the evening..."

Even having heard the story before, Naomi crept closer to Seiko's side. "That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night. 'Knock, knock,' you'll hear from the blackness... followed by the sound of the classroom door slowly sliding open."

Satoshi was shivering in his place, while Yoshiki and Mayu looked totally rapt in her story. "As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?' ...Then-"

A deafening thunderclap interrupted the story and the lights flickered and flutter out. Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko screamed, though, the boy's could be heard above the other two, "I-It's a blackout!"

"Satoshi!" Naomi had clasped onto Seiko's arm, "Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!"

"But, it was scary! I can't see a thing!"

Hideaki sounded off, seeping with sarcasm, "Oh, no, what a nightmare!"

"S-Sorry..."

Ayumi was shaken by the blackout, as well. Her voice quivered, "I don't like this... This shouldn't be happening."

Yoshiki chuckled and exhaled to calm himself, "Not bad, Shinozaki. You had me going there for a minute."

"It wasn't me!" she insisted, "I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!"

A strange noise could be heard in the distance, but it wasn't too far off. It made the hairs on the back of Hideaki's neck stand up. Poor Mayu looked absolutely petrified, "Does... anyone else hear that?!"

Morishige Sakutaro laid a hand on her shoulder, but remained aloof, calm, "Sounds like it's coming from the music room."

Everyone in the room gasped when there was a knock at the classroom door. And each one of them could swear the darkness got thicker. "N-No way," Ayumi murmured.

Mayu thought to herself, _First the blackout... now the door... _Satoshi hugged himself and whimpered. The knock repeated. "I told you it was a bad idea to stay here and tell ghost stories!"

"Oi, Satoshi," Yoshiki smirked, "Aren't you gonna get the door?"

"H-Huh?!"

"The girls are all trembling in fear," his voice began lacing sarcasm into every word, "Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?"

Satoshi retaliated, "So, why don't _you _get the door?!"

The blond's smirk widened, "Well, it doesn't break _my _heart."

"That's cold, man..."

Hideaki hid his grin from sight. Ever so slowly, Satoshi edged toward the door. Just as he got near, a muffled voice could be heard from the other side, "Is anyone still here...?"

The voice drawled out in a breathy moan, "**Go home children~...**"

And the door flung open, accompanied by another thunder crash. Satoshi stumbled backwards, ending up tripping over his own feet with a startled scream. He landed hard on his rear. Suddenly, a young woman of 23 peaked her head in the doorway. It was Yui.

She giggled, "Did I scare you?"

She walked into the room and came to stand in from of Satoshi. He looked up at her, "Y-Yui-sensei?"

The lights in the room flickered back to life and Ayumi called over cheerfully, "Sensei!"

"Shinosaki-san~!" she called back with a slight laugh.

Ayumi walked over to her and gave a high five. "All right!" they both cheered.

"I'd call that a rousing success!" Ayumi said.

Both Mayu and Seiko laughed, "Man, we've been had!"

As Ayumi chatted with Yui about her timing and everyone rated each other's reactions, Hideaki sighed in relief. He had been so tense in the past minute that it probably took years off his life. He had thought that that was how it all started, so he was relieved that it wasn't time yet. While he only picked up bits of their conversations, most of what he caught in the midst of his thoughts wasn't enough to comprehend. He sort of came back in while Yui was speaking, "...Sorry about that, Mochida-kun. But, I can't deny, your reaction _was _pretty amusing."

Satoshi blushed and bowed his head in defeat with a groan. The conversations faded again. Hideaki pulled the slip of paper he'd been keeping from his pocket. "'Tsuko-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to keep this on you. Always. Just say the words on it if anything bad is happening and it should go away. Never hesitate to use it," he said sternly.

He heard the paper ruffle open. "It's... in Latin."

"I know, just trust me. You know how paranoid I can get. I want you to be safe, anywhere you go."

"... Okay, then."

He gave Etsuko a soft smile and nodded. From what he caught of the others' conversational fragments, they were fawning over Satoshi's younger sister, Mochida Yuka, who was, apparently, about three years Ume's elder. Seiko sat on a desk and looked to Naomi. "Hey, Naomi. Looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh?" she teased.

Naomi edged closer, a sickeningly sweet expression on her face. She cupped both sides of Seiko's face, only to grab on and start pulling. They were cheek to cheek and the taller girl hissed menacingly, "I'm sure I don't know _what _you're talking about. I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!"

Seiko let out a series of goofy grunts while her cheeks were violently massaged. All the while, she was really thinking, _I don't even like him, Seiko. Won't you see? _"Alright, everyone! It's past seven. Isn't it time you all get ready to head home?"

Mayu's expression saddened. Ayumi tried to protest, Yoshiki even backing her up, but Yui shot her down. The atmosphere in the room became downtrodden when Yui spoke to Mayu, "Suzumoto... I know how hard it is to say goodbye. But, I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine."

The young girl seemed on the verge of tears. "Thanks..."

Seiko piped in somberly, "Won't be the same around here without you, Suzume-chan."

Ayumi also spoke, "I know you, Suzumoto. You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!"

Everyone chipped in to make Mayu feel better about her transfer. Meanwhile, Satoshi explained the circumstances of Mayu's move to his younger sister. She struggled against her tears, "You guys... Thank you so much... all of you... I'm so grateful to have you all as friends. You all have a special place in my memory... and you always will!"

Seiko suddenly dropped to her knees and let out choked sobs and crocodile tears, "Ohhh, Suzume-chan! Take care out there! I'll always be watching over you from above!"

Oh, yeah. Naomi remembered this. She leaned over, hovering over the shorter girl, "Seiko? ...Seiko?"

As the others started talking, Seiko stretched out her arm dramatically, "My spirit will always guide you from above!"

Naomi hated that. She referenced being dead. A hand still on her knees to balance herself, Naomi placed the other on Seikos shoulder and shook lightly, "You're not dead, y'know."

_And I thank God for that... _"Mayu?" the normally aloof Morishige saddened, "Come on... let's see that smile of yours."

She gave him a small smile, "O-Okay. But, how about we get everyone in the shot?"

As everyone began getting excited and volunteering for the photo, Etsuko looked to Hideaki and laid a hand on his shoulder. He silently nodded. She led him a few steps back. "What're you guys doing?" a small voice asked curiously.

Hideaki seemed puzzled, "...Yuka, right?"

The small girl nodded, "Mm-hm! Don't worry. Onii-chan told me you can't see."

_Blunt little one, ain't she? _he deadpanned. But, he suddenly felt her grab his hand, "C'mon! we're about to take the picture."

"I-It's more of a thing between them..."

"Ah, stop it, Hashimora," Yoshiki piped up, "You're with us, now."

"Yeah! Don't just leave us hangin' there, Hide'," Seiko grinned widely.

Mayu said softly, "Please. I think you should be in the picture, too."

Hideaki felt a swell in his chest. He hadn't spent but two days with these people, yet they were inviting him as if they had known him for the longest time. All of them gathered around and the picture was taken. But...

"Hey, Sensei... Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone."

Naomi's heart stopped; Hideaki's senses sharpened. Yui hummed in question. "Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind if we try it? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.'"

Ayumi continued, "It's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! Well, we'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it."

Naomi had lost hope of stopping the ritual, not only because everyone wanted to do it, but it was for her sake, too. Even if everyone's lives were at stake, she needed closure. It was selfish, but it was true. And, even if he didn't acknowledge it, she knew Hideaki would need it, too. Ayumi briefly explained how the charm worked and what to do.

And they all grabbed at a piece of the paper doll. Hideaki's heart was in his throat as he gripped his part. Naomi had grabbed at Seiko's hand, masking the true reason with a fake smile. One that didn't go unnoticed by Seiko. Hideaki gulped thickly and they all tugged.

To him, it sounded like tearing flesh, rather than paper.

He faced Etsuko, cupped her cheek with his hand, and kissed her lips softly. Etsuko's pink eyes looked up to meet clouded green, "What was that for...?"

The boy replied cryptically, "We'll need it."

Then, he walked over to Naomi and, putting his hand on her shoulder, he smiled. "What? Why are you-"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear as the building began shaking, "Someone's gotta help you save Seiko, yeah?"

The floor burst open, the floorboards groaning and splitting. Everyone was in a panic. The gaping darkness consumed them.

* * *

_**And, there we go. Things are heating up finally. I hope the way I copied the dialogue didn't annoy too many people. Anyway, Next Time: Save Seiko! "I Love You!"**_


	5. Save Seiko, Naomi! Sachiko's Hunt Begins

**_Okay. I'm sorry for the false hopes of last chapter's 'next time', but, after looking a few things over, I felt I was moving too fast, so, I decided to stop, collaborate and listen (to my bad joke) to myself and slow it down. So, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Save Seiko, Naomi! Sachiko's Hunt Begins!**

When Naomi woke up, the world was in a haze. She realized she was back in Heavenly Host, but she also felt really disoriented. Again, there was a sharp pain in her ankle when she tried to get up. She gasped in pain, _D-Dammit. Not again! _Naomi slowly got to her feet and looked around the room.

When she caught sight of her unconscious best friend, she couldn't help but cry out, "Seiko!"

But, Naomi also saw Hideaki, who looked to be in quite the uncomfortable position. He had landed, face first, onto one of the desks in front of her, one leg propped on the chair. She hissed sympathetically. Gently, she shook him awake, "Hideaki. Wake up. We're here."

The boy in question groaned lowly, hissing, too, "Ow... Who the hell put a desk under me...?"

Naomi was becoming irritated, "Now isn't the time! Come on! We have to get Seiko!"

Hideaki pushed himself up off the offending object, "Right... Yeah, lead the way."

And so, she did. They went out the door and made their way to the secondary entrance to the classroom, albeit, slowly because of Naomi's sprain. The hallways were so dark, she could hardly see a thing. And, for Hideaki, the worst part was the silence. It was maddening.

Still, they tried their best to ignore both and went into the secondary entrance. "Seiko," Naomi called as she ran up to the twin-curled girl, "Seiko...? Phew, alive. Like last time. So far, nothing's changed."

"Mmm... Naomi...?" Seiko mumbled thickly as she sat up, "...What's up?"

Naomi captured the smaller girl in a hug, "Don't you 'what's up' me! I thought you might've been dead!"

"Hm...? Where... Where _are _we, exactly?" she was starting to lose her cool, "Wh-What's going on?!"

_Not good, _Hideaki thought, _No one lasts long here by freaking out. _Although both of Seiko's friends knew, they played coy. "That's what I'd like to know," Naomi said.

Seiko slowly got up, with help from her friend. Playing along also meant wasting time, but what were they going to do? Hideaki and Naomi knew that revealing that they had known the whole time would backfire horribly more than it would help. They'd get more questions that needed answering. So, they sat there patiently while Seiko gripped at random doors, desks, and windows.

She grunted viciously as she pulled at a window, "Gah! Phew... It ain't budgin'. These windows are sealed up tight and it's pitch black out there. Can't see an inch in front'a my face out there."

Hideaki felt pity. But, he also felt concern, fear, puzzlement, and... love? Where were all these emotions coming from? As Naomi and Seiko spoke to each other, he remained in his thoughts, even while Seiko read the paper on the wall. These emotions felt foreign to him.

He _knew _they weren't his own. So whose were they? And why could he feel them? He was hammered back into reality when Seiko screamed. "Oh- Oh, God! What's happening?!"

Hideaki was on full alert. He _could not _have someone have a mental breakdown. "Where the hell are we?! And where are our friends? And Yui-sensei?!"

Naomi was on her in an instant, cupping both Seiko's cheeks with her hands, "Calm down, Seiko. Don't get so worked up."

She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a tight hug. Seiko took slow, deep breaths to calm herself. Hideaki felt a wave of foreign emotions hit him again; this time, so full of affection. Was this... coming from Naomi? He was beginning to understand, now.

So, in the midst of this epiphany, he sat back and let the two have their little scene. After a few seconds, Seiko's arms came up and returned the embrace, "...Sorry..."

When they backed out of their hug, their hands remained connect. For the longest time, they stood there, just to calm down. Hideaki also couldn't deny that his anxiety had returned from being back in the school.

But, couldn't they at least _talk_?! If someone didn't say something, _anything_, he was going to go out of his mind! "Hey, guys," he began gently, "How about we go and try to find a way out of here, yeah?"

Not that he could see it, but they both turned to face him. Naomi looked down at her her feet, "Yeah. We should definitely find a way out."

Now, there was another question running around in Naomi head, but she quelled the urge to voice it to the boy. Aforementioned question being, _Why not just try and find everyone and get out? Problem solved, past buried... What are you up to, Hideaki...? _Before they could leave, however, yet another earthquake shook the building to its core.

Seiko squealed in fear and latched onto Naomi for support as they were tossed around. Fortunately, it only lasted for a short while, and when Naomi confirmed it was over, Seiko moaned, "I've had enough..."

"Let's just get out of this room," so, they left.

Obviously, she and Seiko led the way, but made sure to keep a conversation going. It was for the blind boy's sake, so he didn't merely rely on his cane. Although, they didn't get very far before Naomi held her arm out across his chest. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"There's a hole in the floor..." she was about to smack herself for forgetting, but restrained herself, "T-There was a loose board back in the classroom. Stay here with Seiko while I go get it."

As her arm went past, Hideaki deftly grabbed it, "How about no. No one's going anywhere alone in here... At least, not until we find where we are, yeah?"

Even though she saw the point in the argument, "The door is right there, it'll be fine-"

"Naomi?"

"Seiko...?"

"Hide' sure seems adamant about it, plus... I really don't want you to be alone here," Seiko only seemed somber for a moment before instantly perking up, "So what do you say we stick together! The whole way through!"

Naomi's features softened immensely, "Seiko... well, alright."

So, they all went back into the classroom. It was literally a few steps away from their position. But, Seiko was still worried. Something was off about the place and, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was, it gnawed at her brain. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Hideaki. He didn't face her, just kept gazing forward, sightless, "Don't worry, Shinohara. We'll get out of here. Soon enough, we'll be back with Yui-Sensei and the others, yeah?"

He felt it, the worry Seiko's mind. But, still, Hideaki was still far from being used to the foreign emotions from the two girls inside his mind. He couldn't quite lay a finger on what this new sense was. Then, the emotions took a turn. They twisted and stirred and swirled, almost morphing.

Finally, they were a mix of happiness and optimism. It almost made him sigh when he felt how bittersweet they were. These "half-emotions", as he'd come to know them, gave him a (for lack of a better term) nauseous feeling in his stomach. "Oh, I'm just peachy, Hide'! Just frettin' over my li'l ones at home. It's probably gettin' late by now, so its for the best that we hurry!"

He replied with a faint hum, "It feels like it should be late, but also like it isn't. Okaa-chan and Ume are probably worried sick that I got lost or something."

"Oh, yeah, your little sister takes you home, right? Why didn't she today? I mean, you really didn't have to help clean if you didn't want to."

Hideaki sighed, chuckling slightly, "Well. I told her that I'd be memorizing my way home. Bad day to do that, I guess, yeah?"

It was then that they heard the snapping of wood, and Naomi returned with the loose floorboard. "Okay," she smiled, "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait," Seiko said, "Naomi? Is there something wrong with your leg?"

Only now had Naomi remembered her ankle. She stepped towards Seiko, only to realize she was walking with a limp. Naomi replied, "Oh, yeah. I was so freaked out, I forgot about it ... I think I sprained my ankle when I fell."

"T-That's not good!" Seiko put her "worried face" on, "Will you be okay?"

"I can walk, at least. I'm sure it'll heal on its own."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't push yourself," she felt heat rush to her cheeks, "Here. Lean on my shoulder, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Seiko."

The three of them headed to the right, outside the door, over the floorboard bridge, and down a stairway. They all walked until they came to an open area, an entry room. There were small shoes littering the floor. Hideaki picked up one of the small shoes. Regardless of whether Seiko was looking or not, he gritted his teeth and gripped the object tightly. _I'm... really back. _

"Such tiny shoes..." Seiko murmured, "This really _was _an elementary school, huh..."

"Yeah," Naomi replied.

Seiko looked to the ground, "Yuu and the others must be getting pretty hungry by now."

The taller girl could've smacked herself for forgetting, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Your father's working late tonight, isn't he?"

"Yup," she masked her worry again, "All those mouths to feed don't come cheap, after all! And while Dad's working to put food in 'em, I get to be the housefrau!"

She made a quick laugh of the comment, but Naomi wasn't buying it. She lowered her arm until her hand rested on Seiko's back, rubbing gently, "_Somebody_ needs to be there for them. You're pretty amazing, Seiko. High-schooler and mom, all rolled into one!"

_And you're _my _Seiko..._

That thought sent a shiver crawling up Hideaki's spine. The foreign possessive emotion wasn't the most pleasant experience, but the love that came after warmed him against the chill of the school. He was beginning to piece together just who was feeling what. The blind boy let slip a quiet chuckle, _Naomi. Is this why you needed this so bad...? For your precious person? _

As they talked, he continued his musings, _All we have to do is save her, then appease the spirits. With them out of the way, the closed spaces will wither. Then, we can find the others and get out. _They just had to put thought and action together. That'd be the hard part.

He dwelt again on Naomi's emotions. If she liked Seiko, why didn't she confront her about it? As Catholic as he was, he was willing to utilize anything to save the smaller girl and get out. Plus, it really wasn't his style to fret over it. Hate the sin, not the sinner, right?

Well, as they began walking again (to where, he wasn't sure, he just followed their voices), he began actively seeking out Seiko's emotions. Surely, Naomi noticed how Seiko acted around her. He'd only been around for two days and he had at least an inkling. Whatever this ability was, it worked well. He pried his way into her feelings; he smirked.

With every word Naomi spoke, every subtle adjustment, every time their hands touched, he felt the warm, honey-like consistency he called "love" or otherwise "affection" ripple and spike briefly. Hideaki had his answer. His question was why they weren't together by now. In the end, he chalked it up to Naomi's denial and Seiko, well... He couldn't figure it out.

They crossed the rickety bridge again.

But, one thing was for sure; he could _use _this. Hideaki wasn't the type to regularly use people or manipulate them, but there? In Heavenly Host? It was life or death. He could manage.

His conscience bugged him, but he crushed it under his will to get out. He always said 'hate the sin, not the sinner', but this was borderline consent. Hideaki couldn't very well endorse homosexuality, being the Catholic that he was. But, again, he had to squish those doubts with his survival.

Morality was damned in Heavenly Host, anyway. He sighed, _Looks like I'm gonna have to give them a little push._

* * *

_**Okay. Sorry for the short chapter, but, I need to gather my organize myself. I'll also be going by chapter, so, Yoshiki, Ayumi, and the others won't be appearing for a bit, but don't worry your heads! Next Time: Over the Edge! The Kokuka Appears!**_


	6. Over the Edge! The Kokuka Appears!

**_I'm so sorry about how late it is, but just been so consumed lately with different things, but it's here! It. Is Time!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Over the Edge! The Kokuka Appears!**

It was well known that Hideaki was blind. It was kind of apparent. Which is why he was startled when he was presented with an image of the school, the darkened, macabre setting bombarding his senses, even his absent perception of sight. _How am I...? What? _

"Seiko!"

Hideaki gasped and looked around the long, narrow hallway, "Naomi?! Where are you?!"

Rapidly approaching footsteps drew his attention. _Behind me! _He watched as a figure bolt down the hall towards him. Whoever they were, he could see them move, but, they were completely blotched out; a void of black. They blew past him completely, his vision followed it for a brief second before being drawn back to the other side.

"Seiko!" Naomi's voice screamed again.

Then, he saw Naomi. She was sprinting after the blotch. He called out, "Naomi! What's-"

But, she went right past him, without even a second glance. Hideaki tailed her, kicking up his pace. Suddenly, he heard the sound of thin metal slicing flesh, the sound of blood slashing against the wooden floor. It scared him. And Naomi let out a blood-curdling scream.

The boy round the corner to see that the figure's head had been lopped off. He saw Naomi, dropped to her knees, in front of the figure. Crimson fluid was leaking from the void of their neck, washing over Naomi's knees and shins. She held something close to her chest, hugging it. Hideaki's eyes widened when he realized that Naomi was hugging the head of the figure!

The blood from the head had gotten on her sleeves and stomach area of her shirt. She was screaming loudly, tears running down her face, into her mouth, and down her chin, "Seikoooooo! Dammit... Dammit, not again! Not my Seikoooo!"

_Seiko...? But, I... Did I...? I failed...? H-... How did I get here...?_

* * *

Hideaki opened his eyes wide, but it didn't dispel the darkness. He gasped as he sat up. The boy brought a hand up to touch his eyes, _So I'm still...? _He remembered now... _Right. I'm in the infirmary. _

He faintly heard a bit of conversation between the two best friends. "...Together forever?" one asked.

The other replied, "Yeah, Seiko. We'll be together forever."

Hideaki smiled softly. His memory began surfacing.

Ever-enthused, Seiko had pressed onward, even after hearing the dreadful explanation of the "closed space". It was a nightmare, but she was willing to push through it if it would keep her Naomi relieved. They'd walked for so long, or at least, it felt like it was. It was really hard to keep time in... wherever this was. After so long, Naomi's ankle had become unbearable, so she (being Seiko) practically forced them to head towards an infirmary.

Hideaki could feel it, Naomi's fear of the infirmary. It was a suffocating, thick, black, smog that exuded a sense of dread and sent chills up his spine. And underneath _that _was doubt, a murky, clouded sort of _bog water _that made all things beneath the surface of it unclear. He thought it very appropriate. There was an honest sense of pity for the girl in his heart.

From her story to him, the infirmary came right before Seiko's death, so there was little time. Throughout the whole walk to the infirmary, Hideaki got bits and pieces of the dynamic of Naomi's and Seiko's friendship. They talked, of course, so that he could follow them, but there was more there. Despite the gathering gloom of the school, Seiko remained optimistic and Naomi tried her hardest to go along with it, and they even ended up making small jokes. He heard bits of a murmured conversation between them.

He did _not _want to know what Seiko was "buttering up her pooper" for.

But, there was a difference that Naomi had pointed out to him. Mayu's body hadn't been where it was before. In fact, it wasn't anywhere to be found. Whether she was dead somewhere else or alive was a mystery to them all. Hideaki felt a surge of optimism and it was his own this time.

Somehow, he knew that Suzumoto was in good hands. But, the ominously nailed shut basement door hadn't helped either. They had all tried to find Yuka when they heard her calling out, but Naomi's ankle put a stop to that. Seiko nearly flipped her lid over it and insisted they find a place to sit down. So, when they got to the infirmary, Naomi and Seiko took the bed while the blind boy sat himself on the floor against the wall.

And he waited for the moment to take action. Against a spirit or Naomi herself was still unclear. There was a lit candle burning in the middle of the room, but it only served to provide warmth for Hideaki. The only sounds were of Seiko's feint humming while she gathered what she needed to fix up Naomi's ankle. The ebony haired boy said, "You have a nice voice, Shinohara."

It was a totally inappropriate topic, given the circumstances, to him, but he needed it. Seiko replied to him, still rummaging around in the cabinets, "Well, I do love a little ditty to pass the time!"

The odd response drew a chuckle from him, "I sing, too, but I doubt it's the type of music you guys would go for."

Seiko began her work on Naomi's ankle, the taller girl wincing a little. "Try me," she said.

"I listen to a lot of American music."

The twin curled girl paused briefly, "Oh. Well, I can't say I've never tried it before. There was this one band and they were soooo cool! It was like rock, except it was really messy and stuff, but the melodies were awesome. No idea what their name means. Some thing about _Chemical Romance _or something."

Hideaki crossed his arms and laughed a little, "You mean _My Chemical Romance_? Their name means "my chemical romance". I'll admit, they have a pretty weird name, but they're one of my favorites, yeah."

He laughed again. Here they were, in Heavenly Host of all places, talking about bands they liked. Suddenly, Seiko cheered, "Yeah! You're wrapped up tight, Naomi. That sprain's a goner! How's it feel?"

"Mmm... Feels great!" she felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Seiko... Thank you."

Seiko giggled cutely in response, "You're very welcome. I've sprained my ankle pretty badly in the past, so I know just how you feel."

She laid next to the taller girl on the other bed, "I wish I had some ice to put on it, though."

Seiko let it slide, though, when Naomi replied to her, "No worries, you've done more than enough already."

By then, the twin-curled girl was pretending to be asleep, "Rest _is _important..."

Although Naomi really hated being in the infirmary, until they actually save one of their friends, fate would run its course. "Glad you agree!" she laughed, "It's slumberland for me!"

Naomi smiled widely, "You really are an oddball, you know that?"

"So, hey, Naomi?"

Oh, God, here it came. The pixie haired girl knew what Seiko was about to say. It started aggravating her that she had to sit through this again. "If we find Mochida, have you thought about what you wanna do with him?"

Fate, it seemed, had intended a detour because all Naomi could manage was a heavy sigh. _No... Because I love _you_, dammit... _Seiko seemed discouraged by it, but pushed it, "Well... You know what they say! When two people are faced with "difficult situations", shall we say, it often leads to love sweet love!"

_Can't it be ours?_

She decided to ignore it and move on, albeit reluctantly. There was a higher chance of Hell freezing over than Seiko falling for someone as plain her. They continued talking, Hideaki asleep by then. All of them were interrupted by a wail from the hallways, "Onii-chan! Onii-chaaan!"

It was recognized as Yuka's voice. She was bawling, calling out for Satoshi. "That was Yuka again!" Naomi said.

Seiko was up and off the bed, "I heard it too. I'll go take a look. You just stay here and rest. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Naomi's head was on hyperdrive. She had to stop her from leaving, "W-Wait! Don't leave me here! Or at least let me go with you."

"Nu-uh. You gotta keep dat ass of yours parked here so you don't strain your ankle."

"B-But, Seiko...!"

"No buts, Naomi. You know I can't stand to see you hurt," she asserted.

She couldn't believe it. Seiko was leaving her here again! It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she do a damn thing right? Hideaki stood up, "I'll go with her. Don't worry."

"See? Nothing to fret about."

Seiko received no response. Her and Hideaki left the room, leaving Naomi to wallow in her thoughts. Naomi's thoughts darkened; she was too overcome by her fear to think clearly. Soon, she was descending into the darkness. It was the same darkness that had come over her last time.

Everything had blurred. The apparition constituted of the thick, misty black and purple energy that came to be known as the Kokuka, or Darkening, had pursued her in the room again. Once again, she had screamed and managed to make it out. But, the memories...

The panic.

The fear.

The utter doubt...

And the Kokuka drew a blank over her mind as she sat on her knees outside the infirmary.

The scream had reached Seiko's ears and she grasped Hideaki by the hand and returned at a sprint. But, when they got there, Hideaki froze. The realization hit him like a brick wall. _This _was how it happened. The dark forces of the school took her over in the infirmary and made her kill Seiko.

He briefly wondered why she'd left that part out. They were both shocked to find her gagging and retching up blood. Seiko was fearful, "Naomi! What happened? Are you okay?!"

"Seiko..." she spoke flatly, "Sorry for the mess..." _I'm just a mess for you to clean up._

Seiko tried to brighten her demeanor, "What are you talking about? Don't apologize for barfing. Poor girl..."

Naomi bent over and gagged again. Seiko leaned forward, hands on her thighs, "Everything's okay. You'll feel better now that everything's out of your system. ...You need me to rub your back?"

Naomi was still speaking flatly, "I think I'll be fine. Did you find Yuka...?" _\- because she was obviously more important than me._

It disturbed Hideaki. He couldn't sense what she was feeling, like her pool was clouded with a thick mist. Whatever was happening to her, he knew two things; one was that whatever was latched to Naomi wasn't going to leave until it got its job done. And two, no matter what, his job now was to stay close to Seiko. The smaller girl replied, "Uh-uh. We're the only ones here. _Living _people, anyway. ... But, how about you, Naomi? Your leg any better? Are you okay to be up and about?"

"While I was resting... I was attacked by something... This spirit or apparition." _\- and you left me alone with it._

Seiko gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh, my God! Are you alright?!"

"I think so..." _\- no thanks to either of you..._

Seiko sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Hideaki spoke up, wary of the taller girl, "We'd better keep moving, then. Can you stand?"

"Yeah. But, where are we supposed to go?" _-__ nowhere..._

"Hmm... Uh..." Seiko really didn't know.

Naomi started to sound really bitter, "We've already been everywhere we can go in this godforsaken school. And the only people we've come across are all dead!" _\- we're gonna die in this place._

The twin-curled girl couldn't say anything because there was nothing to say. Naomi continued, "It's hopeless. We're finished! ... And I'm so tired..."

_And here I go, acting like a child... _The situation was rising fast. Hideaki felt something about to burst. Something was peaking. Whatever happened, happened because of this. He was alarmed to this when Seiko tried again to make light of things. He couldn't fault her for it, but it was a bad move, "N-Naomi. C'mon, it's not that bad! We'll figure something out. Class 2-9ers never say die. We're invincible! I've got a hairdresser's appointment first thing in the morning and I plan to keep it! And in the afternoon, what say you and me get our bikes fixed? Sounds like a plan, right?"

"... If we make it back alive, sure..." _\- we won't..._

The comment made Seiko falter, but her never faded, "Naomi... Are you, like, super-duper tired or something? This is so not like you. Come on... raise that chin! The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

Naomi finally snapped, "Tch, what the hell's got _you _so chipper?"

Seiko's smile left, "H-Huh...?"

Hideaki was helpless. This argument was fated, meant to be no matter what. He could only listen. "You just keep _smiling _and _laughing_." _\- laughing at me..._

The shorter girl looked up at Naomi, "D-Do I...?"

Naomi scowled, "Tell me, how long is that going to last if it turns out we can never go home again?!"

Hideaki could feel the chilly, white, cream-like consistency of timidity and bitter ice of sadness creeping up his spine. It broke his heart for her. Seiko couldn't even respond, let alone look her best friend in the eyes. The short haired girl's voice rose as she continued, "Have you given that any thought at all? 'We'll figure something out'?! That's a crock, and you know it!"

There was silence for a moment. The silence was suffocating, but Naomi then spoke, softly, "I'm sure... that our families are going to be very worried about us. They'll search and search... but they'll never find us. It'll be a terrible burden for them."

"You're wrong," Seiko said, finally.

"How so?"

"About it being a burden. When you lose a loved one, you cherish that loved one's memory. It's never a burden," her voice was breaking, only slightly, but Hideaki could hear it, "You just... You just want to do whatever you can to make her proud. You just want to... So you do!"

That bit seemed to jog the icy sadness inside Naomi, _What is wrong with me?! Seiko's mom disappeared several years ago! I know that!_ "... That's how I think the people we leave behind are going to feel," Seiko finished.

But, Hideaki felt the ice leave and void return, "I don't know how it is for you and _your _family... But, _normal _people don't work that way!"

"N-Naomi..." Seiko had tears in her eyes.

Naomi looked away. Again, there was silence. Now was the time for Hideaki to intervene, "Alright. How about we all split up now? Cover more ground that way, find more clues about this place, yeah?"

He placed a hand on Seiko's back and tried his best to give what he felt was a comforting expression. Naomi spoke up, "W-Wait. What about-"

The blind boy was suddenly really close, whispering, "What's done is done. I've got this. We'll save her, yeah?"

Naomi nodded, and with that, they split. As soon as Hideaki ans Seiko rounded the corner, out of sight and earshot, Seiko collapsed to her knees. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed and wailed out, "Naomi!"

Hideaki felt his heart break at the sound, and crouched down at her side. Almost hesitantly, he put his arms around her. Seiko wrapped her arms around his torso and ducked her head into his chest, wailing Naomi's name as she bawled. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Then, they both heard a voice, unlike any of their friends', cry out loudly.

It seemed like it was calling out to them. The voice brought them to the one place that Hideaki knew. Seiko hesitated for a moment, "... déjà vu... Uh, Hide'? I'm going to check inside the lavatory here for a moment. Could you wait right here?"

"That's fine. Just holler if you need me."

"Ok."

The door shut.

Seconds passed, a minute, then footsteps, but not Seiko's. Before he could react, something blunt made contact with his head and his senses faded.

* * *

Naomi was frantic.

Just as she had the first time, she had come to her senses in the middle of the third floor hallway. From there she had sprinted to the girls' lavatory, thinking that Hideaki had somehow stopped her, but was rudely awakened by the sight of him slumped against the wall next to the door. She shook him awake roughly, practically screeching, "Hideaki! Hide', where's Seiko?!"

He just groaned and grabbed the back of his head, mumbling, "Ah... My head... Where- ... I-I don't..."

Naomi's eyes widened and she took off into the lavatory. She didn't need to check the other stalls; she knew it was the second, nearest to the wall. Seiko, once again, was strung up by her neck, struggling for her life. Covering her mouth in disbelief, tears stung at Naomi's eyes. She couldn't do it.

The girl she was in love with was dying and she _couldn't move her damn body_. She froze up, choking out a whimper as warm tears ran down her face. She couldn't save her in this condition. Naomi let loose a blood-curdling scream that jogged Hideaki outside out of his stupor. He jumped up clumsily and, immediately, he bulleted into the room.

"Alright, alright!" he was speaking quickly, "Let's go, let's do it! Which stall?"

His mind was compensating for his previous sluggishness, filling him with to the brim with adrenaline. Naomi could hardly speak, but managed a small, "Two."

He followed the sound of Seiko's agony and came to stand in front of her. Hideaki wrapped his arms around both of her legs and lifted. A long, strangled wheezing drew out. Seiko was trying to breathe. "Trying" was the key word.

Hideaki called out, "Alright, Shinohara, don't you give up! Take in as much as you can, yeah?"

He listened for the other girl. He could tell she was hysteric, bawling her eyes out. The stress was cumbersome; the terror radiating from Seiko and the guilt and sadness from Naomi suffocated him. "Naomi!" she flinched, "I've relieved the pressure on her neck, but the rope's still strangling her! You've got to loosen the noose."

Naomi stood up shakily and nodded to herself. She stood up on the toilet behind Seiko. Everything on Naomi was shaking; her knees, her breath, but, worst of all, her hands. She grasped the knot with one hand and the near end of the noose with the other. Her vision blurred anew with tears, her whispers of assurance to Seiko, mangled by her blubbering sobs.

Seiko was still clawing at the rope. Blood from her neck capped her fingertips and dripped down the rope. With a rough tug, the knot loosened. Naomi freed Seiko and took her into her arms. Only a few steps off, the girl's legs gave out and hit her knees. There was a problem.

Seiko wasn't breathing anymore.

"Seiko?" Naomi's eyes widened, "No, Seiko!"

She started shaking the smaller girl by the shoulders, calling her name until she had descended into tears again. She suddenly felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Naomi," Hideaki commanded, "Do CPR!"

Naomi swallowed the lump in her throat and set about it. She laid Seiko flat on her back and tilted her chin upward, cringing at the fresh, bloodied bruise around her neck. Tentatively, she lowered herself and pressed her lips to Seiko's and breathed her life into the smaller girl. As she pumped the other's chest, she started speaking lowly, "Seiko... You're gonna be fine this time."

Lips together, breathe, pump, "You can't... 'forever and ever', right?"

Third round; tears were spilling, voice breaking, "- Because... I need you, Seiko. Please!"

By the fourth round, Naomi was desperate. My all technical means, Seiko was legally dead, but she would stop. She was saying anything to herself as she thrust her hands on the smaller's chest, "You told me... T-That even if you go away, I'm supposed to cherish the memory of you, but... I-I don't wanna, Seiko! I want you here! I-I need to see your smile... I love it! A-And you're big, beautiful eyes-"

Fifth breath. "- and just... Just all of you, Seiko! I love all of you!"

Tears dropped down onto Seiko's face. And, with one last thrust, there was a deep, strangled inhale and violent coughs followed. Naomi finally let herself go and burst into full-on sobs, burying her face into Seiko's shoulders. She kept repeating herself, often interrupted by hiccups, "I-I love- you... I lo-ove you... S-So much..."

A croaky voice murmured, "Naomi..."

Naomi hushed the girl and supported her head with her hand, resting their foreheads against each other. Hideaki, who had apparently been holding his breath the entire time, flopped down on the floor next to them, laughing.

"Naomi?" he said, "Saving people is hard..."

* * *

_**The truth is out! What shall happen?! Next Time: Seiko's Confession! Wait, Where're the Others?**_


	7. UPDATE

_**A/N: Allos, everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been going between so many fandoms, and I recently started watching Friendship is Magic, so I've had so many ideas running around in my head. Some are being quelled, others, not so much. But, recently, I've been getting back into this one from Final Fantasy and Adventure Time. **_

_**So, I promise that I'll be writing on this again and another chapter will be out soon. I want all of my readers to know that I love all of them for taking interest in my story. I appreciate that people take time to read this. It's absolutely fantastic! So, I'll see all of you in the next chapter. **_

_**Buh-Byyeee~**_


End file.
